Midnight Madness
by Lewell Renfield
Summary: [FINAL FANTASY IV] Cecil bit at his lip, hoping that his son was alright. The Paladin literally busted through the door and breathed frantically, the window to Ceodore's room was open. The infant was nowhere in sight, and Kain was cradling and feeding something on his arm.


Father's day is over, but, meh.

* * *

**MIDNIGHT MADNESS**

* * *

"Ah…"

"Aahh!"

"Uwaaah!"

"Nng…" Cecil opened his eyes lazily; continuous crying buzzed through his ears "Is it Ceodore again? Rosa was about to stand up when the Paladin had placed an arm on her shoulder "Mmn, it's my turn." Cecil yawned "Go back to sleep."

The White mage smiled at her husband before closing her eyes, taking the sheet that covered the both of them earlier over her shoulders.

Cecil stood up from the bed, rubbing at his right eye as he yawned and stretched his left arm. The Paladin walked groggily towards Ceodore's room; which was located literally next to the Paladin's room after Cid had attached a room on the north western tower.

"UWAAH!" The infant cried even louder, making Cecil flinch in pain "I suppose he is hungry." The Paladin spoke to no one in particular, advancing slowly towards his son's room.

"Uwa…"

"Wah…"

"Wa…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

He was about to reach for the knob of his door when he had heard silence. Cecil smiled to himself when Ceodore had quieted down, instinctively turning around to go back to his bed.

The Paladin stopped mid-step and rushed outside of the room. Something was wrong, Ceodore will only stop crying if he were satisfied.

Cecil bit at his lip, hoping that his son was alright. The Paladin literally busted through the door and breathed frantically, the window to Ceodore's room was open. The infant was nowhere in sight, and Kain was cradling and feeding something on his arm-

Wait.

"Kain?" Cecil furrowed his brows and shook his head, positive that he was seeing things.

"Ah, Cecil." The Dragoon smiled, cradling Ceodore in his arms while the infant suckled on the bottle "Young Ceodore here was hungry." Kain smiled at the child, making Cecil more confused.

"Err, what are you doing here?" The Paladin blinked his eyes a few times, still thinking that he was seeing things.

Kain lowered the infant back in its crib, placing the empty bottle on the table beside the window "I had been awoken from Ceodore's crying." The Dragoon leaned on the wall, his arms crossed "Seeing as how I would never be able to sleep till morning-" Kain snorted "I had come here to silence the infant myself."

Cecil chuckled and rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly "Ah, sorry for troubling you." Kain raised his arm and smiled back at his friend "Think nothing of it."

The Paladin was about to go back to his room when Kain had cleared his throat "I believe you owe me a drink."

Cecil sighed in defeat and let out a small laugh "Fine, fine."

* * *

"I guess it's not just me and Rosa, eh?" Cecil laughed, pouring a brownish liquid in two glasses, handing one of the glasses to Kain.

"Indeed." The Dragoon took a sip from his glass "The whole castle seems to have lost sleep due to young Ceodore's crying."

The Paladin laughed, sitting down "No wonder everybody's been acting… sloppy."

Kain snorted "But we've never been in such high spirits before."

Cecil smiled "True, true." He played with his drink, doing a circling motion with his wrist, spinning the beverage in its container.

"UWAAAHH!"

The two's eyes widened in shock and quickly stood up from their seats, running towards the north western tower.

* * *

"Just like battle, eh?" Kain snickered, earning him a strange look from Cecil.

"Pardon?" The Paladin furrowed his brows, not understanding his friend's implication.

"No reprieve." The Dragoon opened the door of the north western tower, making Cecil run up ahead.

"I suggest you get some sleep." Kain rushed upwards after Cecil "You have dark rings under your eyes."

The Paladin was about to speak when Kain had jumped in front of him, about to open the door to Ceodore's room "I can handle young Ceodore for the night."

"I-I can't push that responsibility on to you-" Cecil was cut off when Kain had placed an arm on his shoulder.

"What are friends for, hm?" The Dragoon smiled "Go get some rest, Cecil."

The two suddenly straightened their posture; it was silent. Too silent.

Kain quickly opened the door and Cecil rushed in, about to unsheathe his sword when he had seen Cid.

"Aren't you a noisy little bugger!" The Airship maker guffawed, changing the infants undergarments "And a smelly one too!"

"Cid?" The two men said in unison, taking the attention of the Airship maker "Ah, Cecil!" He smiled, tying the infants undergarment's before rocking it to sleep "And why's Kain here?"

The Paladin was about to speak when Kain cut him off "He was just about to sleep-" The Dragoon smiled "I was planning on taking care of the child."

Cid grinned "Then you've got yerself a partner" The Airship maker extended his arm while lowering the infant back in its crib.

Cecil said his thanks and departed for his room. Cid sat on the small chair near the crib while Kain leaned on the wall near the door.

"So, why were you up here?" The Dragoon asked curiously.

"I was gonna make check-ups on the Airships, couldn't sleep." Cid shrugged, earning him a snort from Kain "Heard the kid crying and went to check up on him."

"Everyone 'round the castle's been acting all groggy 'n all." The Airship maker grinned "And it's hit Cecil and Rosa the hardest."

The Dragoon nodded in response, earning him a chuckle from Cid "You'll never have a chance with her now."

Kain did the snorting this time "I am well aware."

"You know, we could go back to Troia-"

The Dragoon threw his spear towards the Airship maker, the weapon lodged in the rock wall just a few inches away from Cid's face.

"UWAAAH!"

"The hell's wrong with you?!" Cid stood up from the chair, quickly going towards the crib.

"You know just how much I hate that Pub!" Kain growled, making Ceodore cry louder.

"You're making it worse!" The Airship maker grit his teeth.

"Sing to it. Anything!" The Dragoon tried to shush the infant but it just cried louder.

"How 'bout the song from Troia's King's Bounty Pub-"

Kain smacked Cid behind the head and took the infant, cradling it in his arms while serenading it with a made up hymn.

* * *

Ah, baby problems.

Poor Cecil and Rosa.

Hope you guys enjoyed reading.


End file.
